The Mark of Athena Percabeth Reunion
by owlcat92
Summary: What the title says. Starts from Annabeth II, but genius just jumped straight in. This is what I think it'll be like. Oneshot. Rated T for the kiss. -Owl


**Righto, as mentioned in the Battle of Labyrinth, three is a sacred number in ancient Greece, so I thought it was fitting, since the Mark of Athena comes out in three days, that I should write and post what I think the Percabeth reunion will be like in Chapter 2. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Annabeth _had _to go first. She refused to be apart any longer. She had gone through _so _much to get to this day, this second, and she refused to wait any longer. Psychotic snowman or not, she was not waiting.

Annabeth shuffled as Leo chucked the ladder down. Terminus was muttering something about Greeks, which Annabeth may have found offensive if she wasn't so anxious to get down. She thought she would be so happy when she got here. Now she wasn't. She was nervous.

What if Hera had managed to wipe her from Percy? Would he remember her _now_? Through it all, she didn't think that he would have got a new girlfriend. She didn't know how, but she didn't. When he'd been down below her with those two other kids, they were like his friends. She assumed that he'd gone on a quest or nearly died or something with them—just like he would.

Annabeth took a deep breath and slowly climbed onto the rope ladder. Her breath was making her shudder. Eight months. _Eight. _He'd missed all of those.

Above her, Piper began to climb down. Leo was now yelling at Terminus to shut up about the fact that the _Argo II _was a _Greek _warship, and just generally be nicer. Jason was telling Leo to cool off because Terminus was seriously OCD and cold come up with really bad punishments.

Leo then grumbled and started climbing down the ladder. Annabeth counted her steps. One, she took a breath. Two, she looked up and saw Piper's converse runners take a step closer to her face. Three, she listened to the Romans beneath them muttering.

Then she started thinking. She was good at thinking, it was a child of Athena trait, she supposed. She thought, was this how Percy had thought when he'd found _her _at Mount Tam? Because Luke—

She froze. _Luke. _She clenched her hands around the rope. Her pocket seemed a lot heavier and colder. Something was breathing down her neck in cold, sharp breaths. Everything was taunting her.

She was aware that Piper's shoes were coming closer, but it was all dim. She was battling herself about Luke. He'd made his choice, and she'd got a lot of pain from it.

Something white, orange and purple zoomed past her. It was so startling that her ADHD kicked in with the simple message: get away.

So, naturally, she let go of the rope.

Annabeth was freefalling. She prayed that her feet were still in the ladder, but she realised they weren't. "Annabeth!" Piper screamed, looking down at her in horror as Annabeth fell further and further away. Annabeth would've been at least still fifteen metres up. A fall from this height would kill her on impact.

Gee, what a lovely way to die. Fifteen metres away from Percy, She could imagine hoim asking how she was. _Oh, I'm fine! I just fell to my death fifteen metres away from you!_

"Jason!" screamed Piper again. "Help Annabeth!"

No, Annabeth thought. It was too late.

It must've been Jason trying to prove to the Romans that it was him by showing that he could still fly. Quite logical. That was something Annabeth didn't trust either. He always did the right thing, the right logical thing that had been thought through. Every hero she'd ever known hadn't done that. Mind you, the only real heroes she'd known were Percy and Luke, one of which was now dead, and Percy was exceptionally stupid most of the time.

Well, she thought, won't have to worry about who to trust for much longer.

The air whistled by her. She was falling. Probably to her death, but hey, it's not like it could be much worse, right? Sure, there'd be a moment of _extreme _pain, but then it'd be death on impact.

But, if Percy _did _have his memory back . . . would it be hard on him?

Suddenly she felt guilty. Not like that would last much longer, either.

Annabeth refused to scream. She was too proud. Children of Athena never scream; they expect everything. So yeah; no screaming from her. Nope, nope, nope.

She knew the ground was so close, she knew that everyone knew she was going to die. She knew she was going to die. She knew she'd never see Percy again.

Everything was drifting further away as she finally came back to reality she was falling. The ground was hurtling towards her.

She closed her eyes tight and curled up in a foetal position and braced herself for her death.

Annabeth said her final goodbyes to the land of the living.

And she smashed into something.

It wasn't like the ground at all. It felt quite a lot like someone's arms, actually. Then there was a lot of bumping and then a final thud. She was trembling. Was she dead?

Then it occurred to her; very probably. Because, more than anything she wanted to be in Percy's arms again, and if death was as peaceful as it was made out to be, she was being very happy, and when she opened her eyes again she would be standing on the banks of the river Styx in the Underworld.

The world around her was shifting. Right, she thought. Open eyes now, and River Styx will be there.

But she couldn't hear a river. Instead, she heard her name.

"Annabeth?"

She knew that voice. She _knew _it. It was the same voice that asked her if she was real in the dream-message.

She opened her eyes and saw Percy's face. In a split second she jumped up and flung her arms around his neck and cried onto his shoulder. Percy put her legs down and hugged her. She felt something wet on her neck. She figured Percy remembered her and was just as desperate to see her again. Thank the gods, she thought, Percy.

Annabeth opened her eyes. Percy was taller than before. She was standing on her very tip-toes.

She leaned back and looked into his sea-green eyes. She was smiling and crying at the same time. Much like Percy was, actually.

"Oh my gods . . ." she said. "I . . . oh, stuff this!"

She leaned forward and kissed him.

The crowd went deathly silent.

Then someone yelled out, "Yeah, Percy!" and then wolf-whistled.

The crowd cheered, but Annabeth didn't care. Not in the least. It was all dim.

The only thing that mattered was that she had Percy back.

* * *

***covers face* Oh gods, I just wrote a kissing scene . . . good gods . . .**

**I MUST GET PAST THAT!**

***uncovers face and shrugs* Right, okay.**

**So, this is what I believe shall happen. I reached this conclusion from the fact that, since Rick didn't let them land, that there would be nothing simple, so I figured, ANNABETH HAS TO FALL!**

**If this happens, I just want to say: I told you so.**

**No, I really think this'll happen, so yeah, and since it's 3 days, you have to believe that this is my mind at its best.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please R&R,**

**-Owl**


End file.
